Gwendolyn Poole (Earth-TRN565)
Pink Ghost | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = Ted Poole (father); Martha Poole (mother) Teddy Poole Jr. (brother) | Universe = Earth-TRN565 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Mobile HQ of M.O.D.O.K. | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | Hair2 = with tips dyedCategory:Dyed Hair pinkCategory:Pink Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary, adventurer | Education = High school (unfinished) | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York City (of Earth-TRN565) | Creators = Christopher Hastings; Chris Bachalo | First = Howard the Duck Vol 6 1 | HistoryText = Origin Gwen Poole originally lived in a universe not unlike ours, a place where all super-heroes and super-villains were fictional characters that manifested through comic books, movies, and other media. Gwen's difficulty to find a job after having been unable to graduate from high school, combined with the fact all of her friends moved away, led her to submerge in fiction in order to escape from her reality and fantasize about a better world, becoming lazy and apathetic, to the chagrin of her parents. Through unrevealed means, Gwen ended up in the Prime Marvel Universe, claiming to have hailed from "the real world." Unwilling to being relegated as an "extra," she went to Big Ronnie's Custom Battle Spandex and requested her own costume to stand out. The tailor Ronnie complied, but she also misread Gwen's form, and thought the young girl went by the alias of "Gwenpool." Gwenpool's first misadventure involved stealing a virus from the Black Cat and selling it to Hydra for quick cash, believing that the Avengers would deal with any sort of consequence. When Gwenpool attempted to kill Howard the Duck, who had been coerced by the Black Cat into finding the thief, he made Gwen see the error in her nonchalant attitude, which originated from Gwen undervaluing the lives of the inhabitants of the Marvel Universe, whom she believed were nothing more than fictional characters. Gwen rectified her misdeed by infiltrating into a Hydra facility and getting rid of the virus with Howard's help. Agent of M.O.D.O.K. In order to find a stable source of income, Gwen decided to become a mercenary, getting contract jobs from the tailor Ronnie. While trying to carry out the job of taking down a Teuthidan squadron stationed on Earth, Gwenpool murdered another mercenary that had completed said mission and took credit for his work. The employer of the hitman Gwen murdered turned out to be M.O.D.O.K., who tracked down Gwenpool to have her take the place of his deceased hitman in his Mercenary Organization Dedicated Only to Killing. In order to coerce her into joining his namesake organization, M.O.D.O.K. killed Cecil, a hacker Gwen befriended who had become her mission control. Gwenpool's teammates in M.O.D.O.K.'s elite were Batroc, Mega Tony, and Terrible Eye. After catching notice of Gwen's lack of skills during her first mission, Batroc helped her become a better fighter. With M.O.D.O.K. growing suspicious of Gwen's absolute lack of back records, which also prevented her from getting paid, she sought Doctor Strange's help. The sorcerer transplanted every trace of Gwen's existence from her home universe to her new reality. Even though Gwen now enjoyed the benefits of getting paid and Batroc's training, the appearance of her back records allowed M.O.D.O.K. to discover she was in fact a completely normal person with no real skills. M.O.D.O.K. confronted Gwen and tried to kill her for it, but with a mix of luck and Batroc's training, Gwen managed to fend off M.O.D.O.K., ultimately defeating him with the help of Cecil's ghost, whose presence was made possible in the land of the living with Doctor Strange's help. Head of M.O.D.O.K. With M.O.D.O.K. gone, Gwen was appointed as the new representative for the team's client, an oddly normal man named Vincent Doonan, who referred jobs to M.O.D.O.K. in order to eliminate threats for the sake of his utopian vision of a mundane world. When an army of Teuthidans invaded Earth looking for retribution for the killing of their squadron, allegedly at the hands of Gwenpool, Doonan tried to turn Gwen over to the aliens after doing the same to her teammates. Gwen's plan for getting rid of the invaders consisted of creating public commotion, which collided with Doonan's vision, so he concluded handing her over would be the most peaceful way to get rid of the alien threat. As Gwen escaped from Doonan, he revealed himself to be a rogue Doombot in disguise. After discovering that M.O.D.O.K. counted with an army of soldiers previously unheard of, Gwen travelled on M.O.D.O.K.'s mobile base to Vincent's neighborhood, Bay Ridge, where the Teuthidans were holding her friends captive. Using the base's arsenal, Gwen managed to take down most of the Teuthidan ships while the henchmen, now rebranded as the Poole Boys, killed the alien footsoldiers. The mobile base collapses due to enemy fire, forcing Gwen to flee, but its destruction took down the remaining alien ships. With their base destroyed and all ties with their client surely cut, Mega Tony, Terrible Eye and Batroc agreed to dissolve M.O.D.O.K., much to Gwen's dismay. Even Cecil's ghost left her, when he decided to return to his home town for a while. With her enterprise gone, Gwenpool relegated to taking jobs from Ronnie again. Subsequent Team-Ups After being taken down by an evil clone of Squirrel Girl named Allene Green and being imprisoned in the Negative Zone, Gwenpool joined forces with the real Squirrel Girl and the other heroes freed by her in order to finally defeat Allene. Not long after that, as the second superhuman civil war heated up, Gwen decided to temporarily relocate to rural Georgia to avoid the conflict entirely, convinced that her status as a "D-list character" would make her an easy target to be killed as part of what she viewed as a comic book event storyline. While there, Gwen came into conflict with Rocket Raccoon and Groot after accepting the job to capture an alien fugitive known as Chammy. They teamed-up once they reached an agreement that would let Gwen keep the bounty. Gwen initially refused to help Rocket and Groot capture the alien that had set the bounty, Reeve, who intended to murder Captain Marvel, arguing whichever person was writing Rocket and Groot's "comic book" wouldn't be allowed to kill her off. After falling under the mistaken impression that the comic she was currently in was being written by a "big-deal comic book writer" with the editorial authority to kill Captain Marvel, Gwen accompanied the team to New York and successfully prevented Reeve from killing her. Without a team, Gwenpool decided to join the newly-formed Champions. Gwen tried to help the young heroes take down the corruption in Daly County's police force, though her violent methods were quickly frowned upon by the Champions as soon as they met her, as well as her reasoning that the corruption could only originate from a supervillain plot rather than naturally. Once Sheriff Studdard was exposed as the person that had been facilitating the recent wave of xenophobic violence towards minorities, Gwenpool promptly left, annoyed that it wasn't secretly a plot by some supervillain. Homecoming Following a depressive episode caused by the dissolution of M.O.D.O.K. which led her to taking numerous dangerous jobs, Gwen reunited with her old crew when they were all abducted by Arcade into his fantasy RPG-inspired Murderworld. While making their way through enemies in order to escape, Gwenpool met and confronted Deadpool, eventually convincing him to join forces and defeat Arcade. After escaping, Gwen helped Mega Tony land a job at Parker Industries. Continuing with her efforts to help her friends get their lives on track, Gwen reunited with Cecil's ghost and, following a misadventure which involved Hawkeye and Ghost Rider, managed to give him a new body to inhabit, that of a Nordic beast a group of rogue Dwarves intended to use as a vessel for the soul of one of their own for criminal purposes. Seeing her friend content with being alive again, Gwen decided to confront something that had been in the back of her mind, the possibility that if real-life people like New York's major had a counterpart in the Marvel Universe, she could find a version of her family native to this reality. When Gwen visited the counterpart of her house in Park Slope, Brooklyn, she was greeted by her brother Teddy, the one from her very own reality. Teddy forced Gwen through a portal that not only brought them back to their home universe, but also to the time before Gwen had made the jump, leaving her with no memories of her time as Gwenpool. As Gwen resumed her previous unfulfilling life, she eventually ended up back at the same place and time as when she left her universe, in front of a mysterious portal in a laboratory which showed her the prospect of her exciting escapist universe being a reality. Teddy, who had promised himself to make sure his sister stayed this time, managed to prevent Gwen from going through the portal. Even though Gwen decided from then on to get her life together, she started becoming aware of indicators that she was living inside a comic book, elements such as story title cards and the boxes containing her own inner monologue, with which she could interact as if they actually occupied physical space. After a failed attempt to reach through the borders of a panel and experimenting with her caption boxes, Gwen managed to break through the fourth wall, and navigate outside the pages of her story. Return to the Marvel Universe While in the “gutter space” outside of reality, Gwen learned about the conspiracy by Teddy, along with future incarnations of Terrible Eye, Vincent Doonan, and Spider-Man to prevent her return to the Marvel universe by reading the “extra pages” of her holiday special. Re-entering reality in the middle of Teddy’s story, she explained that they were still inside a comic book and brought him back to the Marvel universe with her. She was confronted by the team from the future, who revealed that the reason they had come back was to prevent her from ever becoming Gwenpool, as in the future her 4th wall powers and extra-universal knowledge grow to the point where she threatened all of reality. In their future, Gwen becomes an unstoppable supervillain, using her comic book knowledge to publicly reveal superheroes real identities and trigger yet another superhero civil war, and escaping from reality whenever anyone attempted to stop her. While Terrible Eye and Doonan debated on the best way to prevent her from obtaining these powers, Spider-Man kidnapped Gwen, intending to simply kill her before she could ever become a threat. However, as Miles explained why he had to do it, the artwork from his flashback created a gateway to allow the evil future Gwen to appear in the present timeline. | Personality = Gwen Poole has little regard for any lives aside from her own, property damage, or anything that transpires that doesn't affect her directly. This is a consequence of Gwen presently living in a universe she believes is entirely fictional. Her actions and decisions are heavily influenced by the fact she believes the universe doesn't operate in shades of grey, and it's ultimately ruled by storytelling devices and tropes. | Powers = Medium Interaction: After returning to her home reality, Gwen gained the ability to recognize and manipulate the artistic medium in which she dwells. She can see and physically interact with lettering and caption boxes, transport objects short distances through space and time by moving them across panels, touch and even break through panel gutters, allowing her to interact with different instances of herself from multiple panels on the same page. | Abilities = Average Fighting Skill: With help from Batroc, Gwen acquired a few skills on hand-to-hand combat and the use of guns. Medium Awareness: Gwen possesses a relatively small degree of medium awareness, as she can't be certain of any fact other than that she lives in a world that is fictional, to the point rather than knowing her adventures happen in a comic book, she assumes they do. This limitation can also cause her to mistakenly assume things, like who the writer of a story she stars is. Her medium awareness additionally makes Gwen a genre savvy, being able to extrapolate the characteristics of things like video games to situations inspired by them. She also, at the very least believes, that she can purposefully invoke cliches or tropes, or typical narrative elements, in order to aide herself, or indeed to help other people, such as making an extra say their name to turn them into someone the writers won't be able to easily kill off. The extent of how much effect such action actually has on the world, however, is unclear. Out-Of-Universe Knowledge: Due to the fact she read countless of adventures that delved into the private lives of the super-heroes she currently intracts with, Gwen possesses a vast knowledge on heroes' alter-egos and other such secrets, including Jane Foster's double-life as Thor, and the fact that Miles Morales hails from another universe. Gwen's knowledge is limited by the amount of comics she has read. For example, her knowledge on Deadpool is very limited by the fact she didn't read his comics. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Guns, Swords, Explosives | Notes = * Back in her home universe, Gwen didn't read Deadpool's comics. She considered him to be "just a little too 'LOL memes'" for her taste. * Gwen's real world never appeared in the comics. The others were just fake appearances of her real world. | Trivia = * Gwenpool originated as a concept design for the "Gwen Variant" cover of by Chris Bachalo. The "Gwen Variants" were a celebration of the character Spider-Gwen. Each "Gwen Variant" cover for a certain series featured the protagonist(s) of the book mashed up with Gwen Stacy. The mash-up between Deadpool and Gwen Stacy was Gwenpool. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Гвен Пуль ( Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Comic Awareness